Fatherly Problems
by Trekkie Lizard
Summary: Some familiar folks, plus someone new. Please join us in ‘Fatherly Problems’, a story about a fairly average day in the lives of two fathers who happen to be best friends. SPOILERS FOR ALL SEASON, ESPECIALLY SEASONS SEVEN AND NINE.
1. Just Another Day for the Jacksons

_A/N: I wrote most of this story while on the road during a vacation with my family. I don't know where this story came from, but it was almost fully developed by the time I started the second chapter. Thanks for your time, and please enjoy you read through 'Fatherly Problems'. _

_Also: Please note the spoilers in the summary. And if I start sounding like a tour guide, it's just because I've been on too many tours (none of which were three hours, thank goodness ;) )_

Daniel stood on his deck, looking out across his land. Having gotten his house back again instead of living in the apartment, it was roomy enough for both his daughter and himself. It was strange, being a father, but this teen needed someone in her life.

He turned as the door slid open and someone stepped through, smiling, "Hey dad."

"Alex, good day at school?" Daniel smiled also, walking over to embrace the teenage girl who had stepped out to join him on the deck.

Alex shrugged, "I suppose. I mean, it's rather easy, if you know what I mean."

Daniel nodded, he knew what she meant. Goa'uld genetic memory. She got that from her mother. It did help her to practically fly through school. She held herself back, when she could have been in college already, instead opting to do the last two years of high school on her own.

Her father looked out into the trees again, "Did you see him today?"

"Yeah, we're planning on seeing a movie Friday night", she beamed, facing her dad, studying his face.

Daniel sighed, "Honey, you know that you're needed at the base on Saturday."

"We won't stay out late, I promise", she pleaded, really wanting to go on this date with her boyfriend.

Daniel turned to his daughter, "Is Junior picking you up?"

"Yes, sir. I'll make him have me home on time", she hugged him, glad that he had said yes in his cautious way.

It wasn't that Daniel didn't approve of this 'Junior' person, it was simply that they had a prior commitment at the base on every Saturday, and she couldn't miss out on it because they'd both get in trouble and be letting people down.

* * *

Once Friday came, Alex was completely ready for school, and she stepped out onto the front porch. Her father followed shortly after, coffee in hand and a briefcase in the other.

"Be a dear and lock up. Make sure Jack doesn't get you to school late", he smiled, kissing her on the cheek.

"I know, I know. Have a good day at work, dad!" She waved as he climbed into his jeep and drove off down the road.

Alex did as she had been told and locked up the door. Soon, her boyfriend arrived in his black SUV, smiling.

"Can I give you a lift?" He asked, stepping out to help her with the car door.

"Sure, Jack Junior", she smiled, walking down the driveway to meet him.

Tossing her bag in the back seat with his, she hopped in and buckled up. He kissed her cheek as he climbed into the vehicle and started it up.

The high school was a ways down the road, so they talked about going to the movie that night, and which one they'd go see.

* * *

Now at work, daddy Daniel was on his way towards the briefing room to meet with his friends and co-workers and get on with another day of off-world explorations.

Walking into the room, Major General Jack O'Neill was leaning against the seat normally taken by Brigadier General Hank Landry. The rest of the team was missing from the room, and Doctor Daniel Jackson was confused by this.

"Jack…" Daniel trailed off, making it known that he was wondering what he was doing here instead of in Washington, D.C.

Jack raised he eyebrows, "Daniel, glad you could make it. I need to talk to you about Junior and Alex."

Daniel sat down in the nearest chair, setting his cooling coffee on the table of the room, "Alright, what'd she do this time?"

"I was just making sure that you knew that they were planning on going to a movie tonight", Jack told his friend, sitting down as well.

"Yeah, she told me last night. I don't see anything wrong with it, just so long as they're not back late", Daniel shrugged.

Jack sighed, "Neither do I, but what about the Trust and the NID? I think we should have someone tail them."

"JACK! That's not at all like you!" Daniel stood once more, confused and almost outraged, although a small part of him did agree.

The only problem would be to find someone that could do the job, someone neither of the teens were very familiar with. Some one like…

Just then, a small knock came from the doorframe. Lt. Colonel Cameron Mitchell was standing in the doorway, waiting to come in. He looked as if he was ready for some important off-world mission. Well, if this conversation between Daniel and Jack was any indication, he wasn't going to another planet in another galaxy at all.

"Sir, you wanted to see me?" Cameron saluted Jack.

Jack just waved off the salute, "Yes, Mitchell. I want you to tail my clone and Daniel's daughter today, especially on their date tonight. But don't let them find you following them."

Mitchell blinked, stunned at his recent assignment. He was NOT a babysitter, especially on a date! What was the general thinking?

"Sir, I really think that…" Cameron started, shot down by Jack.

"Mitchell, I don't care what you think, you'll take this mission, or I'll have some inexperienced lieutenant take it on", Jack threatened, trying to make it clear that he wanted him on this mission, this man who he trusted his life to.

Cameron only nodded; he understood that he was going to be the man for the mission; what a strange mission it was, too.


	2. I've Got You in My Sights

_A/N: Welcome to chapter two of 'Fatherly Problems', I hope you have enjoyed the first chapter, and will continue to enjoy those to come. Did you catch my Gilligan reference in Chapter One? HINT: It was in the Author's Note…;)_

Lt. Colonel Cameron Mitchell had left the base as soon as he could to get to his new assignment. This was something that he had absolutely no interest in…babysitting some teenagers that belonged to original members of SG-1. However, perhaps it was a chance to get onto their good side.

Not like he wasn't already on their good side after leading a fleet of X-302s in protection over Antarctica when Anubis's fleet attacked. But now he just felt young and inexperienced around everyone at Stargate Command.

Soon, he arrived at the high school in question and approached the principal to tell her who he was. Once the whole 'my reason for being here is highly classified' thing was over, she probably thought that someone related to the president was there or something.

Approaching the class where the two of them where at the moment, Chemistry Lab, he peered inside discreetly. Then he took up position in a chair outside the door to listen to the rest of class and watch from the outside.

Once the class was over with, the kids went back to their homerooms. Thankfully for Cameron, they were in the same class so it wasn't really hard to watch both Alex and Junior at the same time.

The difficulty, instead, came later. After school, the two teens left together in Junior's car that he received from the government. If he was anything like the original Jack O'Neill, then Cameron would have a hard time tailing him.

Once they started going down the road, it wasn't too bad. Mitchell remained about two cars back and remained unnoticed.

* * *

At the movie, the two teens sat in the middle of the theater, next to each other. Cameron sat a few rows above them to get a good view; not of the movie, but Junior and Alex.

About halfway through the movie, Alex got up and walked out, after seeming to tell Junior she'd be right back. Jack Jr. seemed please with himself as he sat back in his seat and continued to watch the movie.

Half an hour later, Jack arose and left the room, with Cameron close on his tail. Both of them were worried about Alex, who hadn't arrived back to her seat.

_Darn it, I've lost one! _Mitchell thought frantically, trying to remain calm on the outside.

He walked up to Jack, "Excuse me, is somethin' wrong?"

"My girlfriend sure is taking a long time in the bathroom", Jack sighed, knowing that he wouldn't be allowed in there himself.

After talking with Jack for a moment, Cameron walked over towards the snack counter and asked if the woman working there could go check in the bathroom. Afraid he'd have to show some sort of ID, he was relieved when the woman finally agreed.

* * *

Coming out of the bathroom soon after, the woman shook her head, indicating that there was no one in there. Cameron felt like breaking his cover, and talking to Jack Jr. in private, but soon the teen had walked off with his cell. The Lt. Colonel did the same, calling the base.

"This is Lt. Colonel Mitchell, I need to speak with Major General O'Neill", Cameron said softly into the phone.

Once the older Jack picked up, Cameron sighed, "Sir, we have a problem."

"You're on speaker with Daniel and I, go ahead, Mitchell", Jack ordered, making Cameron cringe almost that he was called by his first name like the general's long time friend.

"Well, sirs," Cameron paused briefly, trying to put it to words, "it does seem that I have lost one of people."

"You're right, that is a problem…", Jack began, only to get off by Daniel.

Daniel sounded angry and worried at the same time, "WHO?"

"Sirs, it seems Alex was abducted."


	3. Hunting

_A/N: Again, wrote on the trip, lol. This one's pretty long, or maybe it's just me. Please sit back, relax, and enjoy chapter three of 'Fatherly Problems'. _

Just as Cameron had said that, Jack Jr. had walked back towards him, now off his phone. The younger man was staring at the colonel, confused, "Are you talking about my Alex?"

"Cover blown", Mitchell reported softly before snapping his cell closed, "Maybe. What would that mean to you?"

"Let's go outside", Jack crossed his arms, waiting for Cameron to lead the way.

Cameron loosely hooked his thumbs in his back pockets and shrugged. Leading the way out the door, he turned towards his own car, but Jack grabbed his shoulder and spun him around, leading him to Jack's car.

Arriving there, Jack opened the passenger side door, making Mitchell climb in as he got into the other side of the SUV. He then went to the driver's side of the vehicle and shut the door.

Staring the older man down, he asked, "Are you with the NID?"

It seemed as though Cameron was half-expecting this question, "No. Not with the Trust either."

"So, do you know who I am as well?"

Mitchell nodded, and then looked around, "Wanna grab a pizza at my place?"

Jack looked as if he understood what the other man was thinking. The car might be bugged. After all, if they knew where to get her, they probably knew what vehicle she had come in as well.

He started up his car slowly and was about to put it into gear before looking towards Cameron, "Do you hear that?"

The two managed to jump out the doors and roll away before the car exploded. As the flames grew, Cameron picked up Jack and the two ran over to catch a cab, not wanting to risk the other vehicle.

* * *

Once safely inside of Cameron's apartment, the two swept out and checked for various video and listening devices that might be lying around. Luckily, there were none.

Walking back into his living room area with two Cokes, he saw a frown on Jack's face, "What, no cold ones?"

"No, Junior, you're physically too young", Cameron sat down on his couch, "So, how do you propose we find her?"

"I don't know, Military Man, I thought you'd have some ideas", Jack shrugged, reluctantly taking the offered Coca-Cola.

After sitting in silence for a moment, Cameron looked up from his drink, "GPS in her cell?"

Jack shook his head, "She's very careful about that kind of thing, so she can't easily be tracked by Them."

Cameron nodded, "Recent calls? Maybe if she's desperate, she'll try to call for help?"

"Her cell's probably long gone, Cam", Jack shook his head again, taking a swig from the frosty beverage.

* * *

After talking for a while, the boys finally decided that it was best to call the base, as long as the line seemed secure. They were working on figuring out the answer to the problem as well. This was truly puzzling.

Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter had joined in with trying to think of ideas, and even had the help of Cassandra, who was taking a break from college.

So far, the cell was out, just searching for her everywhere wasn't going to work, and they were running out of both options and time.

The only thing Daniel could do was pace about and drink mug after mug of coffee. He was so worried about his daughter, he even thought of maybe paying some sort of ransom or something.

Then he thought about who they might know with connections in both agencies. Kinsey was a good one, but was dirty to the core, and Daniel wouldn't ask for help from him even if he was on his death bed.

Cameron and Jack came onto the base together to join the mass discussion of what to do and how to find her. This wasn't good.

A missing kid could never be good.

Sam had already traced the last known whereabouts of the cell phone as the bathroom in the movie theater. Once it was found, it was heavily analyzed.

There was an encoded message hidden in the memory of the card, _Three men in suits headed this way. I don't think they're the cleaning crew. I love you dad. Won't say a word. Practice driving, Jack. My words are leaving now. _

Daniel had heard Sam reading the message out loud, "THAT'S IT?"

He grabbed the print out of the message and read it over and over again. Italicized within the wording was 'Help me'. She took some time quickly typing that in.

A tear came to Daniel's eye and he had to sit down as his knees went weak. He had to help his little girl. His only child. There had to be something he could do.

"Was anything missing from the phone itself, Sam?" Daniel asked, once he found words to do so again.

Sam looked up and saw Jack comforting Daniel. They hadn't really gotten along too well, because it was so awkward. But now…

Carter looked at the phone again, "Yeah, the GPS locater."

Daniel's frown turned into a half-grin. He knew that his daughter was crafty and sneaky, that she got from her mother.


	4. Finding a Lost Loved One

_A/N: Ok, here's chapter four. I wrote the tail end of this in a traffic jam, lol. So, please read and review this chapter of 'Fatherly Problems'. _

"So all we need to do is look for when she activates it?" Junior asked, sounding relieved and confident in the abilities of his girlfriend.

"Yes, I believe so", Sam nodded, looking back down towards her monitor.

All they had to do know was wait and watch the screen. Daniel, Cameron, and Jack Senior got geared up and ready to go wherever she was located to pick her up. Jack Junior was taken to the infirmary by Dr. Lam to be taken care of after landing hard in the street before the SUV explosion.

* * *

Alex lay on a cold floor, her hands tied together. She was cramping by now, having been interrogated a few times. These guys didn't take too kindly to her being a human-goa'uld hybrid.

Her father was, of course, Daniel Jackson, and her mother was Sara Gardner, former host to Osiris.

There was a strange device on her head that allowed the 'bad guys' to see whatever she saw in her mind when she experienced her 'flash backs' where she remembered things that her parents did because of the Goa'uld Genetic Memory from her mother.

Now awake once more, her head ached, and she had to struggle to reach her shoe. Within her shoe, just like a spy of some sort, was what was left of the GPS chip. Carefully pulling it out, she started to try and activate it by touch, hoping she'd be found by the SGC teams that were no doubt looking for her now.

Sighing when it activated, she tossed it over into a shadowed corner, so it wouldn't be seen.

The NID men came back into her room to take her away for questioning, once again.

* * *

"Sir, I've got something on the map. It's a strong, steady signal in an abandoned warehouse just outside of the city", Sam looked up from the screen with a smile on her face as she spoke into the microphone.

"We copy, loud and clear", Jack Senior replied, looking at the readout on the screen in the truck as they headed towards that location.

Soon, the truck pulled up out front and the geared-up trio left the rear of the truck and approached the back of the building to infiltrate and rescue the teenager.

Busting through the doors with their weapons drawn and ready, they took out the first people they saw, cutting them down with a barrage of bullets. Cameron and Daniel spread out to find Alex as Jack took out some of the equipment. Hopefully they didn't have reinforcements on the way or something.

Running through the building, taking people down as they went, Daniel finally pulled someone over and demanded them to tell him where Alex was; however, they would not talk.

Breaking down door after door, one door finally proved fruitful as Daniel saw his daughter on the floor, crying. She was bound and gagged, and cowering in the corner.

"Alex, sweetie, its Daddy", Daniel cooed in her ear, trying to get her to turn towards him and see that it really was him, and not some evil trick by her captors.

Finally, Alex opened her moistened eyelids and looked into the face of her father, obviously grinning, glad that her trick had worked.

Alex was untied and taken out to the truck. From there, she was taken to the base to be taken care of by the doctor.


	5. All Together Again

_A/N: Tiny, I know. I just couldn't really think of much else to say on here. I'm working on the third story in this series (Jack and Alex) that will hopefully be out soon. For now, sit back, relax, and read this last (and tiniest) chapter. Thanks for all the reviews! _

Once inside the infirmary, Alex was reunited also with her boyfriend, Jack Junior. Daniel stayed with her as some tests were run to make sure she was alright, and once declared fit again, she was allowed to go.

Walking back to her small, temporary quarters, Alex sighed. This had been a really long day or two, and she wanted some actual rest now.

As Daniel left her alone in her room, there was a small knock at the door, and the person knocking didn't wait for permission to come in, and let themselves into the drab room covered in artifacts.

Quickly closing the door behind him, Jack Jr. smiled, "Alex, long time, no see."

"I heard about the explosion, are you alright?" Alex asked as she took her hair down and looked into his eyes.

"Oh," he shrugged, "been through worse. How about yourself?"

"Same here", she came closer to him.

Jack smiled, "I love you, Alexandria."

He gave her a long kiss goodnight and left her to rest. They both needed some sleep after this long day. Tomorrow, hopefully, wouldn't be as strange and insane.

**THE END**


End file.
